


Трудности выжидания

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инга грустит. Вокруг, очень близко, столько людей, столько теней – и ни одной стоящей. Ни одной!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности выжидания

**Author's Note:**

> На нормал-фесте был ключ [инфантильность (ребячливость) + граммофон].

Инга грустит.  
У очередного посетителя одышка, бегающий взгляд и вкусная вина за душой. Инга даже облизывается, совсем незаметно, наркоторговец – две смерти от передозировки, одно самоубийство, один теракт, а на машину так и не скопил – нервно заглядывает ему за спину и мнётся, не решаясь переступить порог.  
– Эй, – говорит, наконец, посетитель. – Мне нужен твой детектив.   
«Синдзюро. Синдзюро просил без спросу никого не есть», – вспоминает Инга, тьма за его спиной опять врастает в тень, тянущуюся от тусклой лампочки над входом.  
Торговец облегченно вздыхает – показалось!  
Инга совершенно теряет к нему интерес.  
– Когда он вернётся? Ты же его помощник… Эй! – когда перед носом торговца захлопывается дверь, он принимается по ней колотить и в отчаянии давить на кнопку выключенного звонка – Инга слышит, как поскрипывает пластик. – Эй! Как тебя там?! Меня подставили! Помоги мне!  
«Будет надоедать – выпью его, всё равно, – думает Инга, расхаживая по комнате и зажимая уши ладонями, – Синдзюро не узнает, если Панда не выдаст». Она оглядывается: Казамори сидит, не моргая, в зрачках мельтешат столбцы кода.  
– Син-дзю-ро-о-о! – тянет Инга голосом ребенка, выпрашивающего мороженое. – Казамори, ну долго ещё?  
– Ищем, – коротко отрезает Казамори, не поворачивая головы. Инга садится перед ним на корточки и сосредоточенно теребит манжету его свитера. – Жди.  
– Жду-жду, – напевает Инга как заезженная пластинка – в отличие от искина, оборотень действительно помнит, как выглядели и звучали пластинки для граммофонов. – Жду. Жду.   
В дверь колотится со своей бедой нудный торговец.  
В правом глазу Казамори появляется круг прицела, программа производит захват, Инга оживляется на мгновенье, но ничего больше не видит и со вздохом садится обратно.  
Инга представляет, как на заранее условленном хосте Казамори встречает сперва ищейку Араты, а потом и образ пирата. Инга помнит, что ищейка похожа на узкомордую таксу и самого Арату – любопытная, хитрая и цепкая. А вот Арата в сети на себя не похож, он сухой и прямой, как единица.   
Казамори называет его боевой единицей, а себя – боевым нулем сети. Они бы могли обойтись без него, но Синдзюро – человек, находится среди людей, и ни Инге, ни Казамори никогда не понять людей до конца. С Аратой им проще, он умеет угадывать и умеет лгать, как люди.  
Торговец устает стучать и уходит прочь, гадая, что найдет его раньше – пуля или ордер на арест. Инга знает, что раньше его найдёт сердечный приступ.  
В своём электронном мирке Казамори летит вперёд, как ветер, Арата прикрывает и отстреливает тянущиеся за ними хвосты.   
Арата ищет Синдзюро, потому что должен, Казамори – потому что может.   
Инга просто проголодался. Вокруг, очень близко, столько людей, столько теней – и ни одной стоящей. Ни одной!  
Инга ужасно скучает.


End file.
